Our Miracle
by Fae 206
Summary: A rewrite of the love story of Landon and Jamie. This takes place over a number of years with them growing to know each other, care each other, and love each other. The story of what would happen were Jamie not to die so early from her cancer.
1. Chapter 0 - Six Months Earlier

**AN: **Thank you for choosing to read my story. The beginning chapter is pretty short but the other ones will be longer. This is my first fic for this film/book so I hope I do okay 😊

**Our Miracle**

**Chapter 0 – Six Months Earlier**

Tonight was going to be good or at least in Landon Carter's mind it was going to be good. He had just entered his junior year of high school and he was going to be a big deal this year. He was going to make sure that he was a big deal. Today he would be initiated into the group with the 'cool kids'. His father didn't have time for him anymore, he knew that but he could at least get social status and that would be enough to sustain him until college.

It was a shame that Eric wasn't eager to be seen as a big dog on campus, the two of them had done nearly everything together. They had been best friends for years and considered each other brothers in anything but blood. Today would be a little lonely but it was worth it.

There was nothing that could give him such a thrill for life.

He grinned as he managed to find Dean and Walker waiting for him. He passed by the church, for some reason it felt a little ominous to be going in this direction. It was as if the higher power that everybody talked about was telling him to consider his decisions a bit more carefully. He shrugged before seeing a girl step in front of him.

This was one-sweater Jamie, a girl who didn't really care about fashion or making herself look good or attractive. Jamie held out a flyer to him.

"It's never too late to take Jesus into your heart," she told him and he looked down to see there was some kind of picnic at the church.

"Yeah?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "Maybe in your heart, I'd have to knock some people out to make room in my own."

"Being close to God will allow you to give more love actually," Jamie argued and Landon chuckled before shrugging.

"Right," he nodded slowly and Jamie stood firm as she faced him. He turned to look at the other two guys. This was supposed to be a day that cemented him in the school, not some day he wanted to find the Lord with someone so socially awkward. "Good luck with that."

"God wishes you luck even when you don't follow his teachings, he loves us all," Jamie tried to convince him as she heard the three boys laugh at this. She sighed. One day hopefully they would have a place for Jesus in their hearts. It would be a worthy cause if they did.

**End of Chapter Zero**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 1 - Mr Popular

**AN: **Thank you for your patience in this update. I forgot to do the time skip this time so I'll do it next chapter. I really hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One – Mr. Popular**

Jamie sighed as she came home. She placed her bag neatly down by the door and straightened her clothes despite not having very much. She tried to suppress a cough so as not to have her father worry and walked forwards. "I'm home," she smiled and he turned to her. He walked over to her and gently cupped her face, brushing his thumb over her face.

"Everything went well today?" he asked her and Jamie sighed. They both knew that she had a fatal illness that was very difficult to fight against but the treatment still showed promise, it hadn't grown worse, she _still _had time.

"Yes, everything went well. I don't know how many people are ready to let the Lord into their hearts but at least I managed to interest a few people," she replied and then looked away. "I think that I'm going to go to the next treatment by myself," she nodded and her father looked at her with worry.

"Jamie, you know how exhausted the treatments make you feel. I don't feel comfortable with -" he said and Jamie laughed softly, she shook her head.

"Daddy," she told him knowing that he had worried about her since she had been diagnosed but she hadn't died yet. It was only fair to her that she ask for some type of independence. "I love you but I feel like I have to do this alone sometimes. It's like my music, I can only write the lyrics when I am alone and of course, with Jesus."

"As long as The Lord is with you," the reverend told her and Jamie kissed his cheek before going up to her bedroom. She knew that people made fun of her and considered her an outcast. She would never be as popular as someone like Landon Carter but she wanted to be happy with herself. She was a unique individual and she had learned to admire those qualities. She didn't have to listen to what anyone else wanted. She could have a spiritual relationship but she didn't need to change herself for that.

Yes, being spiritual was more important to her than any kind of romance, _especially _the kind of romance that seemed more frequent at her high school.

…

…

"You ready for this?" Landon heard behind him as he stood at the very edge of the bridge above the water. He didn't really feel comfortable doing this, it seemed pretty stupid and pretty easy to get hurt from it but he wanted to prove that he wasn't a chicken. To be brave and daring made you popular so Landon was going to be brave and daring.

With a deep breath in, the boy jumped and felt the cold sting of the water when he landed but he didn't hit his head, he managed to swim to the top, feeling the cold chills in his body. He had done it. They would initiate him now, right?

He swam to the edge and grabbed a towel. For some reason, his body felt a little stiffer, probably the impact from the fall and he really hoped that there weren't leeches in that water. He didn't want to deal with leeches.

"Yo, Dawg," one of the older boys said and Landon looked at them with a weak smile. "You totally did it, you totally nailed it," they applauded him and Landon laughed, rolling his eyes. He definitely didn't want to admit that he had been scared before he had jumped but had managed to trust in the world that he would be safe. That wasn't religion. He didn't know whether he believed in a higher being and he definitely wasn't like one-sweater Jamie. Yet, something had helped keep him alive as he touched the water.

"I know, it was a breeze," Landon laughed, "I'd be prepared to do it again in a heartbeat," he laughed and the older boys looked between one another.

"How about we make that happen?" one of the boys said and Landon felt a little discomfort as his stomach flipped over. They were serious about this.

"Yeah," Landon said as he stared up at the spot he had just jumped from. "I mean, if you guys can wait long enough for me to climb all the way back up there and do it but I thought that you said you had a curfew. Though I guess if you're really not afraid of breaking it," he said and the other boy struggled.

"Uh, yeah, do you know that we might have to spend the night in jail or until our parents come to get us," the first boy said and Landon watched him making sure there was a neutral expression on his face. "My father promised me that if I got into anymore trouble, I'd be shipped off to military school and I don't want that."

"Guess you got lucky, Carter," the first boy said, "We're leaving. Get your own ride home, just another part of the initiation process."

Landon nodded and went to get his cell phone. He would try to get Eric to drive him home. Eric was still his friend and he wouldn't judge him too harshly or ask…okay, he would ask a ton of questions but it was much better than getting any family members involved.

He was popular now, right? He was going to be one of the most popular guys in school. That was what he had done all of this for at least.

…

….

Landon was pleased when he got to school the next day. He was being talked about by everyone and had become the subject of the school gossip but in a positive way. He had had people slapping him on the back, giving him high fives, congratulating him. He had also had some of the prettiest girls in the school flirting with him. It really had all been worth it.

Landon stood in the line for the hot school lunch when he saw who was standing beside him. He didn't want to acknowledge Jamie. Acknowledging to her would ruin his street cred and talking with her might erase everything that he had worked so hard to win. No. He would do better if he just didn't acknowledge her existence.

"I heard about what you did last night," Jamie told him and Langdon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well it's true, not that someone like you would know anything about being brave," he said as he tried to avoid eye contact with her. Jamie smiled softly.

"I do, you know," she replied and Landon wished that the conversation would be over soon. The more she spoke to him, the greater danger that someone would misunderstand what was happening between the two of them. He hadn't initiated this conversation. "It sounds like you really had the angels to protect you."

"Nah," Landon shrugged, "Didn't see all of those precious angels," he shook his head. "Don't you have anyone else to talk to because you're annoying me," he said and Jamie laughed softly.

"Suit yourself," she said and looked away, "I just knew they helped you when you made that jump."

Landon looked away. He knew that he didn't have God on his side when he made that jump, he had had luck on his side and good fortune but even Jamie Sullivan wouldn't make it so that he believed in fantasy things like angels.

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Zero**

Guest (x2). Slaaneshissexxy


	3. Chapter 2 - Other People

**AN: **Wow, it's been a while since I updated this fic so thank you to those who came back to read it

**Chapter Two – Other People**

Jamie clutched to her rosemary beads as she sat in the doctor's office. Once again she wasn't hopeful about the tests that she would hear the results of soon. She knew that she was dying and she had known it since she was a young girl. Still, hope had allowed her to fight and in that fight and with God at her side, she had lived longer than she might have before. She turned the beads over in her hands, speaking softly as she thought about the angels with her mother. At least _that_ was a comforting thought.

"Are they helping?" the doctor asked as he approached her with the paperwork.

Jamie smiled as she looked at her hands, "I think so," she nodded and the doctor hummed. She had to respect him in that he didn't see the good they did. Yes, respect, not agree with him but respect him. She took another deep breath in. He was a man who was skilled in his profession and she needed that. Yes, she clung tightly to her religious beliefs but he had the right not to believe and as long as he was trained and on their insurance, he would be good for her. He was also kind to her and willing to bridge that gap between her beliefs and his.

"I've never really understood them, they keep you in contact with the dead?" he asked and Jamie smiled.

"I think that they are about having belief in your religion, to know that God is at your side helping you to fight. However, they also have an emotional and psychological component. They keep you centered and able to concentrate and fight the problems which might be at hand. I think that's good in medicine, right?"

The doctor smiled at her kindly. "I think that is true," he said before bringing out the testing results. "Well, there has been no change since the last time," he said and Jamie smiled sadly, disappointment in her eyes. "But think of this as a positive. Nothing has gotten worse for you and maybe next time the results will be better."

"As long as I keep on living, right?" Jamie smiled. She had to believe in her heart that God wanted her to live and maybe he couldn't make her better all at once but he could give her the strength and motivation to continue and to keep battling.

The doctor looked to her, he would attribute that line to a depressed person had he seen it on paper but Jamie wasn't like the other patients he saw. She was brave and positive and had more confidence than a lot of people. If her faith bred that in her then it was for the best that she maintain it.

"I'll see you in a week for chemo," he said and she nodded. "We don't need to do any further testing so you can get changed and the receptionist will see you on your way out." The doctor smiled to her as he stood and went to the door. "Thank you, Jamie. I hope that you are safe and have some very good days before we meet each other again."

Jamie nodded before smiling, "And may you have a blessed day as well," she said and the doctor couldn't argue with that smile. Yes, he certainly wasn't Christian but she never intended anyone any harm. She was always doing her best to live a normal life despite her sickness. He closed her file before going back to his office. If only such a kind and compassionate girl didn't have to suffer this then maybe he could start to believe in a higher power.

AWTRAWTR

Landon rolled his eyes as he walked up to the hospital. He didn't know why he had to spend his Saturday dropping off something to the hospital on behalf of the father who had abandoned his family. Why couldn't the good doctor see to it himself? Had he been brought into this world to be some kind of messenger boy? What was the purpose of that? Didn't his father even have a fax machine.

As he neared the doors, Landon felt himself pushed backwards and blinked before seeing the wacky Christian girl standing there. He coughed as he looked at her. Jamie took a couple of steps backwards before she realized the situation and leaned down to offer her hand to help him up.

"Good morning," she smiled and Landon rolled his eyes.

"Not in your candy striper outfit?" he asked and Jamie looked back at the hospital before shaking her head. "Isn't that why you're here?"

"I mean, it is good to volunteer," Jamie replied. "I know that they are looking for some volunteers especially with the younger children, is that why you're here?"

"Volunteer opportunities? You mean like singing, Bible readings," Landon laughed as he tried to show that he was too cool to be seriously taking an interest in all of this. Jamie just watched him, waiting for him to finish. She understood that people treated her with unease but she would have liked for someone to show a willingness to understand her.

"Yes, those are some of the opportunities you might have," she told him and Landon shrugged looking aside.

"Listen, since you're all about this do-gooder stuff, you mind helping me with my task," he said and Jamie came closer to him, she tilted her head to the side not sure what she should be doing before he handed her a stuffed envelope. "I was supposed to drop that off for someone."

"Is it personal?" Jamie asked and Landon shrugged.

"It's not going to get you into trouble if that's what you're thinking," he told her and Jamie nodded. "I just…I don't like going into the hospital, I don't really like sick people."

Jamie paused and steadied herself. She didn't want for her illness to gain attention and she knew that he was saying this from a place where he didn't really understand those words. She took a deep breath in, "You never know, people who have ailments might give you the soundest of advice."

"Isn't it God who is supposed to have the best advice, that's what all of you Christians seem to believe," he said dismissively and Jamie sighed. She shook her head.

"You don't have to believe in his teachings to listen to others. You only have to respond to others on your level to truly listen. Many people want to tell their stories but many people are not listened to or respected," Jamie said and Langdon laughed as he walked away, turning his back on both her and the hospital.

"A lot seems to go on in your world Jamie that doesn't go on in mine," he told her and the Christian girl breathed out in disappointment but she had learned a long time ago that you couldn't skillfully have others join you. Those people who were almost forced to convert never stayed with the church for very long and they had a different view of religion than herself. Everyone had to follow their own path and set their own pace.

"You should remember to listen to those different from yourself," she called out and Landon stared at her before shaking his head.

"You sure do belong in a rose-colored world," he said and she sighed before going to deliver the package for him. She had to respect even him. That was what it meant to purely believe in the teachings of God even if you disagreed with someone else's view of the world.

AWTRAWTR

Eric looked to Landon as they hung out later that night. Landon seemed to be a bit far away in thought and Eric wasn't fond of that. He had wanted to just spend a night together chilling, watching a movie, grabbing a burger and soda. He didn't know what was going on in Landon's head. "You better break out of that deep thought right now or explain it to me," he said and Landon looked over at him.

"What?" he asked and Eric stared at him until Landon replied again. "It's nothing. I was just wondering if I was shallow."

"Who cares?" Eric asked and Landon blinked in surprise, "You and me? Why do we have to care and analyze that now? When we become dads and husbands to some very lucky ladies, we can think more on that. Why do we have to have our nights spoiled by this philosophical talk. What's got into you…"

Landon sighed before laughing and pushing his hand through his hair, "Nothing," he shrugged as they spotted the burger place where they liked to eat at.

Eric sighed before nodding, "It's the thing with your dad again isn't it. Man, you promised that you wouldn't let that bother you any longer. Just remember that right now this is the best time of our lives and we play our cards right and we'll get into college, join a fraternity, that'll raise our street cred as well," he said and Landon nodded along, the words weren't sinking in the way they used to.

As they came to the burger place, Landon saw a homeless woman on the corner. He looked at Eric as his friend seemed to just genuinely ignore her existence. Landon took a deep breath in. What had happened to him? Usually he would ignore her too, turn the other cheek or whatever or turn a blind eye was the better saying. Now he kept seeing her and wondering what had caused such a devastating situation.

"Okay, it's nearly our time to order. Just snap out of it for tonight, do that for me, will you?" Eric asked and Landon nodded. He looked towards the door again. He had no idea why that woman was there but Jamie had cursed him, she had made it so that just looking in the other direction wasn't an option that he could take.

When it was his time to order, Landon placed an order for two full meals, one for there and one to go. His friend coughed once he paid. "Man, you really want to eat, don't you?" he asked, "You trying to gain weight for something?"

"I thought that since I had the money, I'd buy that woman something to eat," Landon told him and Eric stared at him before seeing the way he was looking at the door. He coughed. He couldn't believe it. Had Landon, the king of cool, really spent money buying some homeless person food? What the heck had changed him like this?

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**I am actually using reviews as one of three calculation methods to decide which fics to update next so please review if you are looking for an update. Thanks .**


End file.
